


i'm really glad i got to meet you

by fabulousfairytales



Series: schmico AU ville [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO, Fluff, Interns & Internships, Levi is an intern, M/M, Nico as CEO, tech company AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: When Levi heard that Nico Kim, CEO of KimTech was visiting their location the next day, he started to panic. Trying hard not to embarrass himself, he even refrained from getting coffee to his desk. However, he meets someone interesting in the office kitchen.





	1. meet cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So a while back I got this prompt on tumblr and wrote the first part of it. Then people asked for a second part and I'm working on two. :) So I thought I'd post it now and add the next two chapters soon!

The announcement that Nico Kim, CEO of KimTech, was visiting the office the next day, stressed Levi out bigtime. He has never met the man, hell, he didn’t even know what he looked like, but he heard rumors. He’s usually quiet and calm but can get loud when someone fucks him over.  

Oh God, what if Levi trips while carrying his coffee to his cubicle? He was just an intern, no doubt that the big boss would just fire him on the spot. And he needed that job. So, in order to prevent that scenario from happening, Levi had sworn to himself to not get any coffee today, but by 11 am his body was begging him just to get a teeny tiny cup, so he took his tablet to continue to work in the kitchen. He would not risk getting coffee spills on his light blue sweater or Mr. Kim’s shirt. 

When he entered the office kitchen, he could already hear cursing coming from the small room. Ah. Must be someone new, fighting the good fight against the coffee machine. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see a really attractive and tall guy in a dark blue suit in front of the counter. Poor guy, nobody told him that they were wearing casual attire in the office. He hoped that he hadn’t been teased about it yet. 

“Okay, this thing clearly hates me,” the man muttered frustrated. Levi look at him and let out a soft chuckle before placing his tablet onto the counter before helping the guy fight the machine. 

“You just need to get used to its kinks,” he explained as he pushed a few buttons. The coffee was now flowing into the bright blue mug, causing the man’s eyes to widen in surprise. Levi noticed how dark they were. 

“You’re a wizard!” He exclaimed astonished. 

“Oh, I’m not. Believe me, I wish I was,” Levi laughed before turning back to set up his tablet which the man took notice of. 

“You’re not even taking a break from work for the 5 minutes it takes to make a coffee?” He asked confused and if Levi wasn’t wrong, with a little bit of concern. 

“Huh? Oh, don’t worry. I’m just suuuper clumsy and don’t want to trip and fall and ruin the big boss’ suit or something. I really need this job,” he explained with a smile on his face.  

The man nodded understanding, but there was a hint of something Levi couldn’t quite define. 

“So, what do you think of him?” He asked curious, biting back a smirk.  

Levi shrugged. “I don’t even know the guy,” he simply said as he turned around to put his mug under the machine. 

“Oh, I’m Levi by the way,” he introduced himself. 

“I – I’m Nico, “ the other man replied. 

“Oh, that’s funny. Just like our bossman,” Levi laughed. 

Nico chuckled. “Yeah, just like him.” 

“So, what are you working on,” Nico asked curious, watching him getting the milk from the fridge and putting some into his mug. 

“Oh, for now I’m just doing paperwork. I started a little less than a year ago as an intern and am hoping for them to keep me around when my internship is over,” Levi explained with a smile. He really liked it here. His coworkers were nice and the company wasn’t too big to be lost in the crowd, but also not too small so that everybody knew each other. He for one still didn’t know what Mr. Kim looked like. Dammit, he wanted to look him up last night, but forgot. 

Nico nodded understanding with a little smirk on his lips. As if he knew something. Huh. 

“Well, I’ll have to go now, but it was really nice to talk to you,” he said and rummaged in the pocket of his suit.  

“And if you’re up for it, we could maybe… meet for a coffee or something?” He suggested with an almost bashful smile. Surprised, Levi’s eyebrows shot up with his mouth agape, but nodding quickly. 

“I – I – I’d love to!” He quickly agreed as if Nico would just pull back his offer if he didn’t answer fast enough.  

With a sigh of relief and a big smile on his lips, Nico pulled out a card and pen from his suit, scribbling something down onto the card before giving it to Levi. 

“That’s my personal number, so just call or text me when you got time?” 

Levi nodded quickly before Nico waved him goodbye and left the kitchen with his coffee in hand. 

With a smile of confidence on his lips, Levi pulled out the phone from his pocket to save the number when he saw it. 

_Nico Kim_    
_CEO of_ _KimTech_  

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” 


	2. phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi calls Nico and they plan their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been anticipated and here it is! Part two!!

For the rest of the day, Levi tried to concentrate on the work in front of him instead of thinking about his date with the goddamn CEO of the company he was working at. How did he even agree to go for a coffee with him? With Nico Kim, head of KimTech! How did this happen? What did he do? 

Levi sighed and fell back into the pillows of his couch as he stared at the business card that he was holding high above his head. He hadn’t told anyone about what happened in the communal kitchen yet, his friend Taryn had noticed that something was up, but he shushed her up as he distracted her by talking about her crush, Carina DeLuca, head of HR and overall really nice person. Today she had worn a bright yellow dress and Taryn was an absolute goner for it and for her. 

Right now, Levi was debating whether he should or shouldn’t call the number on the card. Or maybe he should just text him? Would that be too much? No, Nico gave him his number.  _Nico._  He asked  _him_ to go grab a coffee.  _Nico_ asked  _him_ to go grab a coffee.  _Nico Kim_ did that. 

Levi didn’t even know who he was. Oh god, he hadn’t even known what his boss looked like! Shit, although that might not be a friable offence, it did make him look like he didn’t always give his best. Which, by the way, he did! He just didn’t think that he would even meet the big boss.  _Nico_. Or even talk to him. And now, as it seems like, to go on a date with. 

Well, as of now, he doesn’t. But if he’d finally gather the courage to call the guy, he  _could_ be going on a date with him. 

It’s not like he wasn’t attractive. Because he was. Very. He was tall and had dark hair and was very athletic. He must be working out a lot in his spare time. How does this guy even do that? Doesn’t he have to run a company at the same time...?  

All he did know was that he was nice to him. Maybe Nico was just glad to meet someone who treated him like a normal human being? Who knew?  

It took Levi ten more minutes until he finally decided to pick up his phone, type in the number and hit the call button. 

The beeping of the line got him nervous again, but this wasn’t the time to chicken out. He has come so far. If he ends the call now, he will probably regret it for a very long – 

“Yoboseo?” 

“Uh, hi?” Levi replied confused. He was sure that it was Nico’s voice. Even over the phone his voice sounded smooth and dark. Levi was sure that his own voice had jumped up half an octave. 

“Oh, uhm. You’re not my mother then.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have your mother’s number saved in your contacts?” He asked wary. Who doesn’t have his mother’s number? 

“I – I do. It’s just that she has a new number and – Never mind. Who even is there that I’m justifying myself to?” Nico asked. 

“Oh, yeah sorry. It’s Levi.” He paused for a second, waiting for a reaction that didn’t come. “You know from uh – from work I guess,” he added. 

“Ohhh, Levi! Yes! I’m really happy you called,” the other man confessed. 

“You are?” 

“Of course. I’m glad I didn’t scare you off with that card of mine.” 

“Well, you almost did, I was debating if I should call you or not for about an hour before I finally did,” Levi replied with a grin. He was oversharing, it was a thing he did when he was nervous. He didn’t even know why he was nervous this time. It was ridiculous. It’s not like he is asking him out of the blue if he wants to go get a coffee. Nico asked him first.  _Nico_ was the one asking him out. 

“Well I’m glad you did,” the CEO whispered. Levi could practically hear his smile through the phone.

“Yeah,” he agreed. For a couple of seconds, the line went silent and Levi began getting a little more nervous until Nico spoke again.  

“So, how about we meet tomorrow? Around 4? At Pegasus?” He suggested.  

“That sounds perfect.” 

After exchanging their goodbyes and hanging up the phone, Levi was smiling to himself. Now he really got a date. He got a date with Nico Kim. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. 

The next day came by quicker than anticipated and Levi found himself in front of his closet cursing himself, because all of his good shirts were in the washing machine right now and won’t be ready in time. He considered going out and buying a new one, but then his best friend knocked on his door, bringing him of her brother’s shirts. It fitted him perfectly and the light blue really flattered him. It was almost the same color as the sweater he had worn when they first met. 

“Taryn, thank you so much,” he said as he closed the buttons, tucking in the shirt before throwing on his jacket. He gave her a confused look when he headed to the door and she didn’t. 

“I’ll stay here a little and cuddle with Sprinkles. I need some love from this fluffy angel,” she explained as she fondled the ginger cat’s ears. Sprinkles purred content and rubbed his head against the palm of her hand. 

“Are you okay?” Levi asked concerned, ready to call Nico and ask him to reschedule. He had noticed that something was off, but the nervousness surrounding him made it hard to focus on anything other than his upcoming date.  

“I’ll tell you later. You go and meet our hot boss!” She said with a smirk. 

“Okay. But if you need anything–“ He placed his hand onto her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.  

“Right now I need you to go and ensure that you’re gonna get banged soon,” she laughed and patted his cheek. She really loved her friend dearly and would love to talk to him about seeing Carina and her date in the elevator, but as of right now, she just wanted for him to meet up with that hottie. 

Levi just laughed and kissed her cheek before finally heading out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked it, it would be cool if you left a comment :)
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) so you can come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!!


	3. the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi finally go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So as you can see, I've increased the number of chapters, because I still have a few ideas for this little AU and I'm sure you won't mind it haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

“So your father, huh?” Levi asked after taking a sip of his coffee. 

They had sat down at a table next to a big window and been talking about Levi’s family for the past few minutes, so Levi decided that now, it was Nico’s turn. 

“Yeah, my father,” Nico muttered, hoping that Levi wouldn’t dig too deep. He hated talking about him. Whenever somebody started talking about his family, they usually were trying to take a jab at him about how his father got him his job rather than believing that Nico had actually earned it. 

“He’s a pretty big man, it must be –“ Levi stopped when he noticed Nico’s resigned sigh. 

“What?” Levi asked confused. Did he say something wrong? 

“Listen, I’ve heard it too often. My work being reduced to my father’s accomplishments. Him being the reason I got this far. I thought you were different than the rest of the people working at the –“ 

“Well, would you let me finish speaking first before jumping at my throat? Thank you,” Levi retorted calmly but with an edge in his voice. 

Nico stared at him in stunned silence for a moment until a small smirk formed on his lips. Oh.  _Ohhhh._

“I – uh. I’m sorry, it’s just that people usually… They assume that my father just gave me the role of the CEO without me knowing shit,” he quickly replied, still smirking from witnessing that fire in Levi’s eyes.

“Yeah, well I’m not them. And you still didn’t let me talk,” Levi noted with a blank expression. 

Nico’s eyes widened and he mumbled a quiet ‘Sorry’ as the smirk slowly faded. For fuck’s sake, he was the CEO of a multimillion-dollar company. Shouldn’t he know how to hold back his amusement when he had to? He was charming, he always knew what to say and his poker face was always ready for use. 

And yet, around Levi he could barely keep it together. He was like an open book. Not that he minded.

“I can only imagine the pressure you must’ve been under when you started at the company,” Levi said, much softer than he did before. 

“It was…complicated,” Nico started “People tend to avoid the boss’ son, so I didn’t tell anybody who my father was. I didn’t want to feel like an outsider because of it. But someone found out after a few months. And then people started treating me differently. I hated it. Every nice word, every promotion I got, people always assumed I got it because of my father and not my hard work. But I did work hard. I really did…” He trailed off, looking at his coffee before taking a sip. 

“I’m sorry. I know you worked hard. I’ve seen your work on the home security system that you’re developing and it’s so impressive. And I know that many are in awe of your talent and aren’t questioning it in the slightest,” Levi reassured him, carefully sliding his hand over Nico’s on the table. It was a bold move, but Levi hadn’t really registered what he was doing just yet. He just wanted to make Nico feel better and it felt right. 

It finally dawned upon him, when he noticed Nico’s soft smile. Blushing, he wasn’t sure if he should just pull away, but he couldn’t even make a decision, because Nico simply intertwined their fingers as he brushed over the back of Levi’s hand with his thumb. 

They had barely talked ten minutes and were already holding hands. Under normal circumstances, Levi would’ve thought that this was weird and way too forward of both of them, but with Nico it didn’t feel weird at all.

Their hands were like two pieces of a puzzle that just fit together perfectly and Nico could feel that it was not only their hands that were compatible. 

As they were eating their cupcakes, Levi learned that Nico had two older siblings, twins to be precise, and a younger sister. For Levi it was always just him and his mother so he enjoyed hearing the story of them taking a classical RV trip to the Grand Canon. It sounded chaotic, but also really nice and made him think of that when he was still young, he wanted a sibling so bad. At one point he had begged his mother for one for his birthday. Nico really tried his hardest not to laugh out loud, but it was just too adorable. 

“Meanwhile I wished to be an only child sometimes,” Nico chuckled while munching on a piece of the cupcake. Levi couldn’t help but to stare into his beautiful dark eyes as he got lost in the sound of his voice again. 

It was weird how quickly he got to this stage, honestly. While Levi was the type to fall for someone hard and fast, he never felt this comfortable around someone this quick. Nico was just… special.

Of course he was special, he was the CEO of a million dollar tech company, but that wasn’t what he meant. It was this indescribable _something_.

The something that made them stay at the café, talking for hours until they closed. 

“I can’t believe they actually had to kick us out,” Levi giggled. 

It was a beautiful sound. Nico hoped that he would hear it again and again and many times after that. 

“Yeah, I think I never stayed this long,” he admitted. “I’ve actually never spent so much time with someone on a first date,” he added.

“Then how about extending it further? What are your plans for tonight?” Levi asked with a shy smile. He was surprised by his sudden confidence, but decided to just gladly accept it. 

Nico raised an eyebrow and grinned. “I don’t really have plans… yet,” he replied. 

Satisfied with the answer, Levi let out a small breath of relief and stepped into Nico’s personal space. He might’ve gotten a little nervous being this close to him now, but he liked it. He liked it a lot. 

Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket to prevent him from nervous fiddling, he looked up at the man in front of him. 

“Well, then how about we… I don’t know… Get to my place, order something to eat and maybe watch a movie?” 

“That sounds wonderful,” Nico agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!! If you enjoyed it, please let me know!!
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) so you can come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!!


End file.
